


Creatures of the Night

by lavieboheme0919 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up as his Maker gives him Vampire 101 and releases him. He's alone, confused, and hungry. After an unsuccessful feeding attempt, he returns to the arms of his boyfriend, Derek, who takes on the task of helping Stiles adjust to and survive his new life as another creature of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though this story is not a crossover, the vampire abilities and mythos used in this story comes from the "True Blood" universe (with occasional creative alterations here and there and those will be explained as needed). "True Blood" the beverage and blood substitute does not exist, nor do the characters from that show.

I don't know who turned me. All I know is that whoever he was released me almost immediately after. The only thing he showed me how to do was glamour people. I was left alone, confused, and hungry. I wanted Derek. I wanted to wake up in a sweat next to him. I wanted him to help me into the shower. I wanted him to lather me up and keep reassuring me that this was all just a bad dream. But I knew that it wasn't. And I didn't even know where Derek was.

As I continued my path, the only safe place I knew I could go to was the Hale manor. I knew roughly where I was in comparison so I just kept walking, taking in the new sights, smells, and sounds of a familiar location. I had walked by that park hundreds of times, but never before had I experienced it like that. My senses were so much more powerful. A glimmer of light zipped across my line of sight. I wanted to be over where it was and almost instantly I was. I was fast… holy mother of God, I was fast. "This speed would have been useful in Lacrosse," I chuckled to myself as I stared at the firefly that emitted the entrancing light. I spent several minutes zooming here and there, focusing on their light and chasing them before the breeze carried the scent. There was a woman… healthy… young… probably out for a late-night jog. She smelled like flowers and sweat… and blood. She smelled delicious.

I followed the scent, tracking her where she jogged, not even aware of my presence. She looked so fragile as I studied her. The flaming red hair jumped with each step forward, emitting more of that intoxicating aroma.

I couldn't control myself. I was so hungry and she smelled  _so_  good! I zoomed over to her and caught her eyes as she screamed, obviously startled from my rapid appearance. Her fearful eyes gazed into mine and suddenly I could feel her willpower pushing against me. I steeled my urge to feed and survive and felt her willpower slowly weaken. It felt like a twig in my hand that I was able to easily bend, but had to be careful not to snap entirely. It took mere seconds before her will was mine and she was completely under my control. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Zoë," she replied. Her voice sounded distant.

I knew that I had to feed, but I also knew that control was going to be hard… and she smelled  _so fucking good_. My fangs popped out involuntarily. "I'm going to do my best to drink only what I need. When you start feeling lightheaded, tell me and I'll stop," I said.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes," I lied. I couldn't make that promise, I could only make the effort. Slowly I approached her, keeping her still within my mental grasp. I moved the hair out of the way of her neck. I could see the vein throbbing just beneath the surface, calling to me. It was practically begging for me to sink my fangs into the ivory skin and so I did. The fangs pierced her skin like a knife through warm butter. I instantly felt the hot, thick blood pour into my mouth and instantly popped the biggest erection I'd ever had. I no longer concentrated on holding her will and she let out a loud scream. I didn't care, though. Her blood continued pouring down my throat as I sucked more and more of it into me. Her pulse was starting to weaken and her attempts at fighting against me were waning.

"I don't want to die," she whispered as she started losing the ability to hold herself up. Part of me truly wanted to stop… to withdraw my fangs and glamour our encounter out of her mind, leaving us to part forever. That part was nowhere near as strong as the thirst which dictated that I keep feeding. "Please…" she begged weakly before passing out entirely. I knelt over her, my fangs still sucking the thick blood from her body until there was nothing left.

It was only when my fangs retracted that the magnitude of what I had just done hit me. I had killed this innocent woman. I was overcome by guilt, sorrow, and anger that I could let my normally impeccable moral compass slide so far for something as minor as a little bit of blood. I could still taste her in my mouth. My face and hands were covered in her blood. I picked up her body and ran.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful in my arms as I carried her. I was running on instinct, my feet rapidly bringing me to the one place I ever felt solace and comfort. When I was finally at Derek's, I set Zoë's body gently on the porch and knocked frantically on the door. "Derek! I know you're in there… Please!"

Derek immediately opened the door, his eyes wide in concern. "Where have you been?" He asked before the details of my appearance sunk in. I was soaked in Zoë's blood. "Stiles, what happened?" he asked, his voice turning from fearful to concerned almost instantly.

"I killed her…"

"How?" he studied me, trying to assess more of the details. He took Zoë's body from my arms and set it slowly on the porch as he pulled me close to him. "You're cold…" He stepped back from me, his eyes narrowing, shaking his head in disbelief. "Stiles…"

"I got attacked… I don't even really remember it," I told him. "I woke up and I was like this… and someone was teaching me some of the vampire basics and then they left… I don't know what I'm doing and I tried to only drink what I needed but I couldn't stop and I killed her. And I know I'm some sort of monster and maybe we can have that freak out in a few moments, but right now, I'm really scared. I didn't know who else to turn to. I was hoping that if you loved human-me maybe you could love monster-me…"

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My boyfriend is a vampire. I'm a werewolf and my boyfriend is a vampire…"

"Derek please!" I begged, my voice cracking. "I'm scared…"

"Go inside, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said. I nodded and tried to move past him into the house. It was like walking into a brick wall. No matter what I did, I couldn't enter the home. I became even more scared.

"I can't…" I said, panicking. "What's going on?"

"Supernatural stuff in pop culture gets some of its truth from our reality. I've only met a few vampires before… but my mom taught me about them," Derek said, reading the fear etched onto my face. "You'll need to be invited to a dwelling. And you're always invited here."

Immediately the barrier disappeared and I could freely pass into the house. I sat in the living room crying as I heard him digging the hole to bury Zoë. When he finally came back inside, he was covered in dirt. There was only about an hour until dawn and I had no idea where I'd sleep. "I'm scared," I said.

He rubbed my shoulder, soothing me only slightly. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

He worked on making the bedroom light-proof as I showered, scrubbing the blood from my skin. Soon, he joined me. "The water is freezing…" he complained.

"It was scalding me when I had it at normal temperature," I told him. "But I'm done anyway."

He kissed my forehead. "Go lie down… I'll join you when I'm clean."

I toweled off and crawled into the warm bed, naked. Derek and I usually slept in the nude together. As he walked in, the sight of his body still dripping with water turned me on. My fangs immediately shot down. I put my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Whenever I'm turned on… apparently, my fangs show," I said.

He sat on the bed next to me. "Can I see them?"

Slowly I lowered my hand. His finger inched its way to the tooth and he pressed his finger hard enough for me to puncture his skin. I quickly pulled my fang off of him, but my tongue grazed the area where the blood leaked out. I didn't taste much before his werewolf healing sealed the hole, but what I tasted was good. "Derek… no… besides… I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to survive. I can't control myself… and I refuse to take another innocent life."

"I'll see if I can get ahold of some blood from the hospital or the blood bank," Derek said. "We'll figure it out."

I fell asleep with him wrapping his arms around me tightly, assuring me that he would protect me until night fell again.

* * *

I never truly understood the term "dead asleep" until I awoke at sunset the next day, starving. Derek was emptying a bag of blood into a solo cup and handing it to me. "Breakfast in bed," he joked.

My fangs immediately shot out and I raised the cup to my lips, but as the blood entered my mouth, I choked it down, setting the cup on the night stand. "Oh my god that's awful!" I said. "It tastes like plastic… and it's cold…"

"Maybe if I microwave it?" he suggested, grabbing the cup and running downstairs. I heard the microwave run for several seconds and soon, Derek was back. The cup felt warm and as I brought it to my lips, it was the right temperature, but it now tasted like warm plastic.

"Derek… that's awful," I coughed.

He looked over the bag. "They put preservatives in it…"

"They put ass-flavoring in it…" I griped. But I was  _so_  hungry.

"Well… you have to eat," Derek said. "I spoke to Deaton. Newborn vampires need to eat once a day. The longer you live, the less you'll need to survive..."

"I can't have a repeat of last night," I said. I was absolutely  _not_  going to feed from another human. I could still hear the sound of her pulse fading slowly into nonexistence. I told her I'd stop and I didn't.

He sat next to me, offering his arm. "Then here… drink mine."

"No!"

"I've already run this by Deaton. I can manufacture the blood much faster than a human could, and I'm strong enough to push you off when I need to. Do it," Derek said. "Or I'll cut my skin and force the blood down your throat."

I didn't like seeing Derek as food. I loved him. He was the one thing that truly brought me joy. "What if you can't stop me?" I asked. "What if I accidentally kill you?"

"You won't," Derek said. "But if it makes you feel better… I've heard that the femoral artery is the best… the pulse there is strong and the skin is soft. You can feed quickly and I can always kick you if I think you're going too far."

He pulled down his pants and lay on the bed. Instantly I was on top of him, my hunger beginning to overpower my normally rational mind. "Do not risk your life for mine!" I told him.

"I won't," he promised. I didn't believe him, though. I kissed him, feeling his lips warm against me before moving down to his legs. I could smell him differently than before. He emitted an aroma that was so manly and so  _very_  Derek that it was almost poetic. I loved it. I put his legs on my shoulders, a position that I wasn't entirely unaccustomed to, as I pressed my face to the inside of his hairy thigh, allowing my teeth to pierce the soft flesh. He moaned. As the blood spilled into my mouth, I realized that he tasted even better than he smelled. This was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. I pressed my face deeper into his thigh, sucking even harder to get my fill. His hair tickled my face a little and I heard the unmistakable sound of him stroking his hard cock with one hand, his other pushing me further onto his leg.

I felt a connection to Derek that I'd never felt before. I could feel his pulse as I drank from him. His hips bucked slightly as he moaned my name several times. I finished lapping up the blood on that leg and quickly sunk my teeth into the other. It wasn't long before I was full and I was able to let myself stop drinking. I pulled up off of him and I could see in his eyes that he was close. It took mere seconds before he was orgasming. Using my enhanced speed, I managed to place my mouth in just the right position so that the steamy hot ropes of his cum landed on my tongue and I was able to swallow them down.

"It seems like you enjoyed yourself more than I did," I pointed out. "Why didn't you tell me you had a biting kink?"

Derek shrugged, still panting from the force of his orgasm. "I honestly didn't know. It was like the moment you did it… I just couldn't help myself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," he chuckled.

"I mean do you feel weak or light headed?"

"No," he said, leaning up and pulling me to his side. "It looks like we've got a plan."

"And apparently it's going to be mutually beneficial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first attempt at Vampire!Stiles. I already have a plot figured out and I hope you enjoy the ride. This story is going to contain lots and lots of bottom!Derek so be prepared for that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing that I could feed from Derek made things simultaneously complicated and simple. Derek was the love of my life. But now he was also dinner. And while he always assured me that I was in no way endangering him, I didn't trust myself. I was stronger than him…  _much_  stronger. I was faster than him, too. Especially after consuming his semen, which apparently was like Red-Bull to my new digestive system. And unlike newly turned werewolves whose bloodlusts could be taught away, I would never stop craving blood.

There was also that little problem of the fact that now, both Zoë and I were considered "missing persons". I had, for all intents and purposes, died. My father would eventually stop searching for me and mourn me. He would bury an empty casket. He would blame himself for not being there… for putting his job before me, when really it was just a matter of me being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And as much as I wanted and tried to remember who my Maker was, I couldn't. The only thing I could remember was that red hot tearing sensation of him releasing me.

Derek wasn't sleeping a whole lot. Usually, he stayed awake with me at night, catching maybe an hour of sleep here and there. He seemed to think he had to protect me during the day. It was beginning to affect him and his blood tasted different because of his exhaustion.

When he finally succumbed to the pull of the Sandman, I snuck out of the house, headed to the one person I knew might have answers… the one person who  _always_  had answers: Deaton.

I ran, using my enhanced speed to make it so that I was merely a blur to anyone who might see me. They would pass it off as an hallucination and not think anything else of it. Upon entering the veterinary office, I tried to go back to the exam room where he normally was, completely forgetting that his balustrade was made of Mountain Ash. The invisible barrier went up, and at my speed, it tossed me back, painfully. There was a loud crashing noise as I demolished several chairs. I was a little dazed, but managed to get back to my feet.

"Stiles… all you had to do was knock," Deaton joked.

"I forgot… I'm not used to this yet," I said apologetically.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need information," I told him. "I'm not sure how much Derek told you, but I have nobody to turn to for this stuff and you always seem to know what's going on."

"As an Emissary, it's my job to know what's going on so I can help inform and protect the Alpha I serve," he said. "But your Maker should have trained you…"

"My Maker released me almost immediately after he turned me," I said. "I have no idea who or where he is."

"Did he at least teach you how to glamour?"

"Yeah. But that's pretty much it," I sighed.

He opened the balustrade and invited me back. "I should warn you… I have several silver chains in case I need them."

"What does silver do?"

"You have the worst Maker in vampire history," Dean mused. "It'll be easier to show you… but I warn you. It's going to hurt like more than anything you've ever felt."

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a long chain. With his other hand he grabbed mine, manipulating it so that it was palm up. Slowly, he lowered the chain to my palm. The moment the silver touched me, it burned like hell. I instinctively pulled my hand back and crouched into a fighting position, my fangs extended. "I warned you it would hurt!"

I looked down at my hand. It was already beginning to heal. I retracted my fangs and assumed a normal position. "What else do I need to be aware of?"

"You're on the Argents' list," he said.

"They know a vampire attacked Zoë Sheffield. They also know that you went missing shortly before it happened. Don't think they won't make the connection," Deaton warned.

"It was an accident," I replied softly. "I didn't mean to. I was hungry and I tried to stop but I couldn't."

"It won't matter to them," Deaton said. "Chris Argent follows the code. You killed an innocent person. You have to die."

"Allison won't let them kill me. She's my friend…" I whispered. Even I wasn't sure I believed what I said. "And… I need to know how to make sure I don't kill Derek."

"So he took my advice? He's letting you feed from him?" Deaton seemed amused by that fact.

"Yes. But he seems to think that he can fight me off if I can't stop. He doesn't realize I've been holding back my strength. He has no idea what I'm capable of," I explained.

"Derek is operating under the assumption that your love for him is greater than your love for his blood," Deaton replied. "Is he correct?"

"Of course!" I said immediately. "I can get blood from anyone."

"Alright then, you have nothing to worry about," Deaton smiled back.

I turned to leave. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?" I asked.

I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Stiles, there is always something I'm not telling you."

That response unnerved me. I rushed back home, but stopped short of the property. I could see the Argents at the front door I focused on my hearing. "Maybe they're not home?" Allison suggested.

"Or maybe they are and they know why we're here," Chris replied.

"Dad, it just doesn't seem like Stiles to do that. He's  _good_. He cares about people. Even  _if_  he became a vampire, I don't see him killing an innocent girl," Allison insisted. I wish her faith in me were better founded.

"I'm not saying he did it in cold blood. But we know it was him. And we know there's a chance that he'll do it again. We have to neutralize the threat before anyone else gets hurt."

Derek finally answered the door. "Chris, Allison… lovely seeing you here."

"You can cut the act, Derek. You know why we're here," Chris said. "We need Stiles."

"I don't know where he is," Derek replied.

Chris sighed. "I've turned a blind eye to a lot of things you and your pack have done because of past friendships, Derek. Please don't make this harder on you or him. We'll make sure he doesn't feel a thing. But he's a threat to every single person who lives here. You can't train away a vampire's thirst for blood like you can a werewolf's."

"He won't harm anyone else, I promise you… please, Chris… just let it go."

I decided to step out of my hiding spot. I slowly approached, my hands up in the air. "That didn't take long," I said. They had no idea of knowing that I'd just spoken to Deaton.

"Stiles, you know we have to do this," Allison said. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't I get to plead my case?"

"We don't bargain," Chris said. "Trust me, this isn't easy for us, either."

"It was an accident, I swear," I said. "And I've stopped feeding on humans."

Allison shook her head. "You're a vampire. You can't stop feeding on humans!"

"It's true," Derek interjected. "He has fed exclusively from me since then."

I moved to Derek's side. He placed a protective arm around me.

Allison's eyes narrowed. She pulled up her sleeve and pressed the tip of her blade into her flesh. Instantly the scent of her blood filled my nostrils, causing me to realize that I was hungry. My fangs clicked into place. I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Derek demanded. "He hasn't fed tonight!"

"He's a danger, Derek!" she replied.

"He's fine!" Derek shifted, crouching defensively. "I will take full responsibility for him from now on."

"It's too late!" Chris insisted. "An innocent girl is dead because of him!"

I could tell that they weren't going to let this go. "Hold him," I ordered Derek before immobilizing Allison.

"Let me go!" she screamed as Chris yelled threats that he'd never be able to follow through with.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said. I stared into her eyes. Her will bubbled up against me. It felt like a brick wall. I pushed against it. She resisted me, but I pushed harder. Slowly, I felt her fall to me. "You will forget coming here tonight. You will forget the name Zoë Sheffield and you will forget that I am a vampire. You will leave here, go to sleep, and wake up with no recollection of any of this!"

When I was done glamouring her, I turned to Chris and wiped it all out of his memory too. I wasn't sure how permanent of a solution this was, but at least for now I bought myself time.

In a zombie-like state, they got back in their vehicle and left.

"That was dangerous," Derek scolded.

"Well, at least now we have them off our tracks for a little while," I said.

We went upstairs. "You need to eat." My thirst was becoming overwhelming. "I've eaten only fruit for the last few days. Let me know what you think." With a flick of my wrist, I was able to toss him onto the bed. I pounced on top of him, ripping our clothes off. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" he complained.

"I'll get you another," I breathed into his ear. My hand caressed his chest as my fangs extended. I sank them into his neck. Derek moaned. His blood had a slightly citrus flavor that I enjoyed. He put his hand on the back of my head, pushing my face further into him as I drank. His hips bucked against me. I loved that he got just as turned on as I did by feedings. I withdrew my fangs for a moment and spread Derek's legs, pressing myself to him. He grimaced as I slipped past the tight ring. I began to thrust at super human speeds, pausing only to drink a little from his chest, arms, and sides.

Derek let out a string of incoherent noises as my hips blurred slightly with my continued thrusts. Once my thirst for his blood was sated, I licked the areas on his body clean before kissing him. I withdrew, flipped him over and re-entered his body. He groaned as I pulled his torso up, thrusting ever faster. I watched as the puncture holes in his neck sealed, continuing to drive myself into him. I held his body close to mine. He felt hot against my cold skin, though I imagined that I probably felt rather cold. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I've never felt so good in my life," he moaned.

I reached around, grasping him in my hand. He gasped at my cold grip. I slowly stroked him, causing his ass to spasm around me.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked, his voice barely audible over the sounds of our hips colliding.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. It took more than a few hours before I finally felt my orgasm coming on. Derek had already come several times. My first orgasm as a vampire was the most intense orgasm I ever had. The force with which I came caused Derek to howl, though whether it was in pleasure or pain he never told me.

As a human, I needed a good ten to fifteen minutes before I could go again, yet as a vampire, I was ready to once again make love to Derek within seconds of finishing. But I knew that Derek needed a break.

I withdrew from him, causing him to shiver. "That was amazing," he gasped, collapsing back on the bed. I took my familiar position between his legs, licking the hairy spot I preferred to feed from. In the afterglow of my orgasm, I wanted more blood.

I bit into the skin, my fang piercing directly into his artery which pumped the blood into my mouth. Again, Derek moaned. When I drank my fill, I retracted my fangs and cuddled closely to his warm body.

The sun would be rising soon and I began to feel guilt. Derek was spending every night with me and every day sleeping. I began to fear that he might miss out on his life as he attended to me. I was immortal. I would never again age. Derek would eventually grow old and die. I couldn't live for eternity knowing that he lived only half of a life for my sake.

He was already snoring when my finger gently moved some of his hair off his forehead. I wondered if staying with him was the best thing to do as I closed my eyes, embracing the idea of a long day's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Reader feedback helps me write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some potentially spoiling information for the Season 3 Summer finale, Lunar Ellipse. I've decided that this story will be a sort of offshoot of what happens after that episode, and the timeline will now follow that lead.

The front door burst open. Scott looked pissed. His eyes glowed a fiery red. I hid behind Derek, afraid of what Scott might do in his anger. "You hypnotized Allison and her dad!" he growled.

"It's good to see you, too," I replied softly, hurt that after not hearing from or about me for several days, this was the greeting I got from him. "And yes… I did. But they were trying to kill me."

"Is it true that you killed that girl?" he demanded.

I winced as the pain of guilt once again burned in my chest. Derek stepped forward. "He didn't mean to do it, Scott. He's not a danger to anyone now. I've been letting him feed from me and it's worked out well so far."

"The Argents disagree. They say he's quite dangerous."

"He's your best friend. He didn't ask to be turned into a vampire… and we're making the best of it. But he needs our support." Derek's plea on my behalf was so kind and gentle that I didn't mind being talked about as though I weren't there.

Scott shifted his weight, taking on a more relaxed and less aggressive stance. His eyes faded from Alpha red to friendly brown. He looked past Derek, staring at me. "We can't let you kill again."

"I won't," I promised. "I get everything I need from Derek."

"How did it happen?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't remember anything. I just woke up as a vampire. I have faint recollections of an attack… but it's all so blurry. And as soon as he explained a few things, my Maker released me."

"So there's a vampire out there just turning people?" Scott asked.

I shrugged. "Possibly. Warn my dad about potential missing persons."

Scott cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. "You haven't told him that you…"

Again, I shook my head. "I don't want to tell him until I have better control. There's no way I could live with myself if I accidentally hurt him."

"He's worried sick," Scott replied. "Can I at least tell him that you're alive?"

"You know him, Scott. He's going to want to see me. And if I lose control…" I shuddered just thinking about it.

Scott frowned. "Well, I want you to consider it. But in the meantime, you can't just go around hypnotizing people!"

"It's called 'glamouring' and I only did it to save my life! You have no idea how much I regret killing that girl, but nobody taught me how to feed without killing the person!" I argued.

"I'll try to talk to Chris and Allison, but I need some sort of guarantee that this won't happen again," he replied.

"I promise… please trust me…" I begged.

"I do. But if it happens again, I can't protect you," he said somberly.

"We understand. You have my word, as well. Stiles won't be in a situation where he has to feed from anyone other than me," Derek added.

Scott approached me cautiously. I could see his eyes studying me. Slowly, he embraced me. "I'm glad you're alright," he said softly."

I hugged him back, accidentally squeezing him tighter than I intended, causing him to groan in pain. I promptly relaxed my grip a bit. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're my brother… of course."

* * *

Derek and I got ready for that night's feeding. My hunger burned with dizzying intensity. He leaned his head to the right, exposing the rugged, tan flesh on his neck. I extended my fangs, placing one hand gently on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. As my teeth sank into his skin, I sighed in relief as the thick, sweet, hot blood pumped into my mouth, sucking it down as it sated my thirst.

After several minutes, I pulled off of him. His eyes were glowing bright blue and I gazed at his beauty. Blood dripped down his neck, escaping from the tiny puncture wounds that were working on sealing themselves.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Are you?" He seemed confused by my question. "I just want to make sure that you're alright… that you know that I don't just see you as food."

He caressed my cheek. "I know. This is the only way we have to keep you fed but also safe from the Argents."

"But you've been staying up all night to be with me. You've even changed your diet. I really don't want this to be completely one-sided. Quite frankly, I'm getting way more out of it than you are," I said, hoping that by explaining my logic, he would understand where I was coming from.

He seemed to consider my point. "Then how do you propose we make this more egalitarian?"

That was where I was stumped. I had no idea. "I just don't want you to miss out on your life because of me."

He smiled a goofy sort of smile that seemed more appropriately affixed to my face than to his. "I told you when I came back from that trip with Cora: I'm tired of being the Sourwolf. I'm tired of holding onto pain and suffering. I want to be happy."

"But  _are_  you happy?" I asked cautiously.

He leaned forward, kissing me deeply. His hand cradled my neck as his tongue searched my mouth longingly. I leaned back and he took the invitation to crawl on top of me. "For the first time in a  _very_  long time, I am truly happy," he whispered when his lips parted from mine. "Leaving for a while made things make more sense… why do you think the first person who knew I was back was you?"

I ran my fingers through his hair, gazing up at him. "And yeah… so after a few months of us being boyfriends, you get turned into a vampire… I love you. And after everything I have gone through, I know now that I'm strong enough to be there to catch you if you need me to."

I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. He had never said he loved me before, though I had said it plenty of times. I  _felt_  love from him… but he'd never actually said those three words. Aside from Lydia, he was the only person I'd ever loved like that. I leaned up, kissing him back. Using my strength, I flipped us over so that I was on top. I kissed him back, trying to be careful with my fangs.

"Did you get enough to eat?" he asked when my lips broke apart from his.

In truth, no. I stopped short of being full. He saw my moment of hesitation and interpreted it correctly, getting into the most comfortable position he could so that I could feed from his favorite spot. He opened his legs, offering himself to me. I slowly bent my head down, taking a moment to let my tongue traverse his rigid cock, causing him to moan and scratch at the sheets before I once more sank my teeth into him. His hand moved rapidly up and down the length of his shaft as more and more blood spilled into my mouth. His masculine scent was intoxicating and his breaths were becoming ever shallower. I knew he was close to orgasm. But we agreed that I wouldn't be consuming any more of his semen, given the effect it had last time.

Deciding to help him out a bit, I worked two of my fingers into him. I felt him tense and I could feel his pulse rising. The blood pumped into my mouth almost faster than I could drink it down. When he finally came, his hips bucked, causing my fangs to tug painfully. He and I both groaned in agony. I retracted my fangs. There was a large tear in his skin where my teeth had cut through him. He was bleeding rather profusely. I looked on, my eyes wide in fear as my worst nightmare seemed to be coming true right in front of me.

He began healing, eventually. But that didn't stop me from worrying that all of my feedings were starting to affect his ability to bounce back. It seemed that once again, I would need to visit Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
